


destined to be king

by thenighthawk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Light Angst, Pain, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, i cant think of anymore tags rip, i wrote this instead of doing homework give me a break, medieval theme, the only inspiration for this was one episode of bbc merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenighthawk/pseuds/thenighthawk
Summary: he hit the ground running. he hadn’t realized how long it had been, and how much he missed his home.it had been years since techno saw his family. he was constantly on the run, away from everyone, everything, and from his role as prince. five years later, techno returns home, to the kingdom of the antarctic empire. and things have changed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

the tavern was loud when techno walked in. he took a seat at a table in the corner, the table that he had been choosing the past week he had been in town. from his seat, he had the perfect view of the entire cavern. he could see everything, from the tavern’s owner at the counter, taking orders and passing them to her chef, to the gang of bandits that were seated in the middle of the tavern, gambling the goods that they had stolen. they weren’t going to be in town for long, techno guessed. just long enough for the drink and dinner, then they would head out on their horses, looking for the next poor victim to rob. there was no reason to try to stop them, they would outnumber him anyways.

“the same thing as yesterday, sir?” techno drew his eyes away from the group in the middle of the room to see one of the waitresses standing next to his table.

“yes please,” techno said, rifling through his pockets for the few remaining coins he had left. he took them out and counted them on the table. only enough for his meal and the rent of the place he was staying in. 

techno’s food arrived, and he dug in, still keeping his eyes on the large group. the bandits were laughing, eating loudly and drinking. techno looked back down at his food. it wasn’t the best food, but it wasn’t the worst. at least he had something to eat. some nights, he wasn’t so fortunate. 

at least he wasn’t king. 

as he pushed food around on his plate, techno couldn’t stop thinking about his family. he had left them years ago, not wanting the life of royalty, dreading his future as king. he hated the strict rules he had to follow as a prince, how he couldn’t explore, how he couldn’t fight due to the risk of getting hurt.

so he ran. late one night, techno shoved his close belongings into a bag, and ducked out the castle window. he ran into the woods, nothing but the contents of his bag, and the clothes on his back. he left behind his two brothers, his father, and a kingdom that was looking forwards to his rule, for a life of adventure. unique artifacts, and the chance to learn, first hand. and sure, his family would miss him. sure, there would be a hunt for him, everyone filled with worry, but they would forget within a week. he had two other brothers, and they would be king. everyone would be happier that way. especially him. 

he was sixteen when he left. he was twenty-one now. 

it had been years since he last heard of them, even longer since he last saw them. he rarely looked back, rather focusing on where he was going next. although he never regretted his decision of leaving, life on the road was constantly lonely, dangers being tossed at him left and right and from everywhere he could think of. he was constantly on edge, checking for dangers. he rarely had the time to relax, to sit back and stop thinking for a second, to get the chance to sleep soundly, or to read a book, or just to breathe.

techno paid for his meal and stood up to exit. as he started walking towards the exit, giving the owner a little wave, he was stopped by one of the bandits.

the bandit was taller than him, more muscular, and techno knew that he stood no chance against him in a fight. not to mention the many friends of the bandits, just as tall and armed to the brim with knives. 

secretly, techno wished he had brought his sword with him. maybe then, he could have taken at least one down. his small knife wasn’t going to help him in this situation, especially since he did better throwing it than close combat.

“that knife looks vaguely familiar,” the bandit said, glancing down at the blade in techno’s hands, “where did you get it?”

techno looked down at the blade. it was the only remaining thing that he had from the kingdom, from his home. “it was a gift,” he said coldly, telling the truth. the knife had been a gift from his father on his tenth birthday. he wasn’t going to loose it to some random bandit in the middle of nowhere. 

the bandit leaned closer to him. “hand the knife over,” he growled.

techno looked up at him, glaring. “never.”

the bandit leaned back, almost laughing. “fine. i guess i’ll just have to take it from you.”

techno ducked as a clenched fist came pummeling at him. he kicked the shin of the bandit, and then his stomach as he tumbled over. techno sprinted towards the door, a knife that was thrown at him by one of the bandit’s friends barely grazing his cheek. the sound of a commotion came from behind him as he slipped out the door, his prized knife clenched tightly in his right hand.

techno’s heart raced as he ran through the town, the bandits right behind him, stopping at the house he was staying at to grab the reminder of his stuff, only a sword and a bag of things, already packed. he no longer owned a horse, since it had gotten hurt and he was forced to leave it behind at the last town he was in. 

he darted through the forest, still hearing the sounds of the bandits chasing him, this time, the sound of horses too. he pushed through the trees, weaving left and right. he ducked under a low hanging tree branch, and quickly scrambled up a tree. 

techno sat in silence, breathing lightly, as the horses galloped past. the bandits didn’t see him, only the moonlight illuminating the forest. 

exhausted, he started walking through the forest, further and further away from the town. 

by the time the moon was in the middle of the sky, techno was slowing down. he was getting tired, his eyes starting to flutter closed. techno’s head started drooping as he walked on. 

it was a few hours later when techno stumbled across a sign of other humans: a run down path running through the forest. his head popped up, suddenly wide awake. 

techno followed the path south, until there was a discerning factor, a crest on a sign. techno bent down to examine the sign, covered in dirt. he brushed it off, immediately recognizing the symbol: the antarctic empire. his home. 

he hadn’t been anywhere near in five years. maybe it was time to return. 

“only for a few days,” techno told himself. “only to see what’s changed.”

in the past, techno always stuck to his word. 

\---

perched in one of the trees, he looked over at the kingdom. the castle towered over the walls, big and beautiful, and vaguely different from what techno remembered. the sun was rising behind the castle, feeling the sky with all kinds of colors. the sound of a bell rang off in the distance. techno jumped from the branch he was standing on.

he hit the ground running. he hadn’t realized how long it had been, and how much he missed his home. 

maybe it was destiny for him to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i just realized my indents didn't work wtf

techno slept till three in the afternoon. awoken from his slumber by a woodpecker, techno slid off of the branch he was on and landed gracefully on the dirt path leading towards the gates of the kingdom, no one in sight. he slipped a unattended cloak off of a cart, and slipped it over his head, hiding his long pink hair, which was pulled back in a long braid. 

although he was taller than almost all of the other townspeople, techno fit in nicely. he received a few suspicious looks due to the sword at his side, and the knife attached to his belt, but that was all. 

the outward area surrounding the castle was swarming with people. there were market stalls in front of houses, farmers selling crops, women selling cloth and clothes, children running around, playing with fake swords, and knights of the royal family standing around, watching over the town surrounding the castle.

the sun still beaming overhead, techno took his time to explore. things had changed since his childhood, houses were in places where there used to be space, stables had expanded, and a group of boys he grew up with were now hard at work helping their fathers. 

“hello, can i help you?” techno whipped around at the sound of a woman’s voice from behind him.

he was met with an old woman, holding a folded piece of green cloth, smiling up at him. she was aged, wrinkles on her face and hands, but her smile was warm and motherly. 

“you seem a little lost, dear. are you looking for something in particular?” 

“oh, no, i’m fine,” techno responded. 

her facial expression changed from kindness to curiosity. “you’re not from around her, are you?”

techno nodded, “it’s been a while since i was last here.”

the lady smiled, “i can tell. never heard an accent like that before.”

techno looked down at his shoes, hoping that the accent wasn’t too noticeable to the point that everyone would point it out. he had figured that his accent would have changed due to five years of travelling and being away from home.  
the lady looked down to her hands and then back up to create eye contact with techno, “are you staying for long? i can help get you a room in the tavern if you like.” she leaned closer to whisper, “the owner owes me a favor.”

techno opened his mouth to decline the author, but then closed it before he could respond. he thought for a second, and then responded to the lady. 

“sure.”

\---

there was only one remaining room open in the tavern. despite it being quite small, techno was lucky to get it. he was already used to having small spaces and rooms from his years travelling, and it wasn’t anything new. 

after profusely thanking the lady that helped him (he learned that her name was agnes), he entered his room and dropped his bags by the door.

techno flinched as he closed the door, creating a loud screeching noise from its age, and looked around. there was a small bed in the corner, and dusty rays of sunlight seeping in through the window next to it. 

the room was cozy, the fireplace lit, an extra pile of blankets on top of the bed in case it got too cold, which it did quite frequently in the Antarctic Empire. as techno looked around, he realized that it reminded him of his old room in the castle, before he left.

it felt almost like home. 

almost, but not quite.

\---

techno set out to explore the town more after having a quick dinner at the tavern. the sun was down, and torches hanging along the walls illuminated the main street, where families were packing up unsold items and moving them back into their houses. a few horses pulling carts passed, farmers from further towns and villages leaving for the long trek back, the sunday market over.

he wandered aimlessly for a while, making his way through the streets and towards the castle. 

the castle. looming tall over the land, the rising moon hiding behind it. techno looked up at it in it’s full glory, almost every light in the castle on. he pinpointed his old room, which was part of the upper left side of the castle and frowned. from the road, the room looked empty: no light, no figures of people, nothing. the window was closed, unlike almost every other window in the castle.

the room next to techno’s old one was wilbur’s. wilbur’s room was lit up, the sight of candles inside of it flickering, obviously not tended to. he wondered how wilbur was doing. was he king yet? was he in charge of the knights? did he still have that love of music that reminded techno of him? 

wilbur was one of the few people that techno had missed when he first embarked on his journey. and now, five years later, he barely remembered his face.

techno dared to go closer to the castle. he walked up to the courtyard before the entrance, and stopped. the inside was bustling with people, he was barely looked at. if he didn’t know any better, he would have thought he was a ghost. 

techno moved to the side of the courtyard, leaning against the wall separating the normal town from the castle, and watched. he was in the shadows, almost no fear of being seen. he relaxed for a second, pulling his hood off.

it was almost like a trance, watching people at the entrance of the castle. they were moving items, laughing and giggling. it was far different than it was before, when techno was there. it was more peaceful, happier, even. 

techno smiled softly to himself, watching the people move. it wasn’t until he realized someone was staring at him that he stopped leaning against the wall. 

techno froze for a second, locking eyes with the man standing on the castle steps, and bolted away from the castle, weaving through the alleyways and streets. after a few minutes, when there was no sound of anyone chasing him, techno stopped. he had no clue where he was: all the streets looked the same. 

techno walked for a while, through the streets, just trying to catch his breath and figure out where he was.

it was very late, almost all occupants of the town fast asleep. 

a voice echoed from a dark alleyway he passed. “a little lost there?”

he stopped, locking eyes with the figure standing in the darkness of the alleyway. the person took a step forwards, into the light. he was wearing a brown cloak, the hood pulled over his face, yet his curly brown hair peeking out. despite it being years since he last saw his face, memories came flooding back at the sight of the man standing in front of techno. and based on the man’s movements, he remembered techno too. 

“wilbur?”

“techno?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! im working on writing chapter three, but i have finals next week so it might take a bit longer than a week, however, i've really been feeling like writing recently so i'm not gonna promise a date yet
> 
> p.s. remember to drink water :)


	3. Chapter 3

silence filled the air as the two boys stared at each other in shock. they were almost the same height, wilbur a little taller, but they looked quite different, despite being twins. techno’s hair was long and pink, tied back in a loose braid that was coming out due to all the running that had occurred. wilbur, on the other hand, had short wavy brown hair. based off of a first glance, no one would have been able to assume they were twins. 

wilbur moved his hand to the sword hanging at his hip. techno mirrored his actions.

“where have you been, techno?” he asked, curious.

“around,” techno responded, short and simple, leaving no space for his curt tone to be analyzed.

wilbur’s mouth opened to ask another question, but he closed it. 

they stood in silence for another minute, analyzing each other, techno shifting, getting ready to run. he didn’t want to be there, to talk to wilbur, or for wilbur to even know he was alive. it was a mistake going back, and he knew it. 

“well,” techno started, turning around. “i better be going.”

“wait.”

wilbur’s voice filled the cold air, and techno stopped, looking back at him.

“what?”

“come with me, techno. come back to the castle, please. i want to talk, i want to know what happened.”

techno let out a little laugh, “no thanks will.”

“why?” wilbur asked, taking a step forward. he tilted his head, confusion showing on his face. his naiveness made techno smile. 

“it’s just not something that you’ll be able to understand.”

“no, i don’t think you understand,” wilbur said, unsheathing his sword. techno took a cautious step backwards, aware of the sharp weapon in wilbur’s hands.  
“i don’t want to hurt you,” techno said, taking another step backwards, his hands out in front of him.

wilbur laughed. “i don’t think that will be much of a problem.”

techno turned around to run, but wilbur was faster. techno felt a hand grab his arm. he turned back around, twisting his arm away from wilbur. wilbur kicked his shin, and techno fell to the ground. he kicked wilbur’s legs from underneath him, and using that momentum, techno was on his feet again, putting a leg forward to run. 

as he took a step forward, he felt wilbur’s hand wrap around him, and techno once again started falling towards the floor, wilbur moving to get his boot on top of techno, holding him down. 

his head hit the ground hard. “okay, okay,” he panted. “you win.”

wilbur smiled, his hand reaching down to help techno get back up. “good. let’s go back to the castle.”

\---

the walk back to the castle was uncomfortable. it was mostly silent, techno’s head throbbing from how hard it hit the ground during the fight, wilbur limping a little bit on his right foot.

the moon was in the middle of the sky, and by the time the two boys got inside, there was barely anyone in the hallways anymore.

the castle was colder than techno remembered, the hallways empty and bare, in contrast to the painting of ancestors that once hung. torch light flickered off the walls as they walked, and techno knew exactly where wilbur was taking him.

“do you remember this place?” wilbur asked as they walked through the hallways.

“of course,” techno responded. “this is the hallway towards the staircase. towards where our rooms were.”

wilbur smiled softly, his features illuminated by the torchlight. it was in light like that when techno and wilbur could be seen as twins, their facial features looking more comparable due to the torchlight. they had similar noses, thin, wiry smiles, and sharp cheekbones. the only differences were their eyes, wilbur’s, concealed behind round glasses, were brown, while techno’s were dark pink, almost red. 

the two boys walked up the grand staircase, a few servants passing by, giving confused looks. techno had never seen them before, and they didn’t recognize him. 

“do you need help, your highness?” one of the ladies asked. 

wilbur shook his head. “i’m all good here.”

the lady looked past wilbur, at techno. he instinctively shrunk back into the hood of his cloak, pulling it forwards, making sure it covered his face. “does your guest need anything?”

“oh,” wilbur looked back at techno. “no, he’s fine. he’s staying the night, i can give him the room next to mine.”

“the deceased prince’s? prince wilbur, you know that your father will not allow that room to be ever occupied again.”

wilbur leaned closer to the servant, “it’s all fine, edith. just don’t tell anyone.”

edith smiled, turning away and readjusting her grip on the laundry basket she was holding. “of course, your majesty.”

wilbur winked, then turned back to techno as they ventured up the stairs. 

“it’s quite different than the last time you were here, huh?”

techno nodded. wilbur continued speaking.

“the king demanded that we replaced the entire staff after you disappeared. thought one of them was a spy, giving information to a neighboring kingdom so that they could kidnap you.”

they turned the hallway to where the entrance to wilbur’s room was, techno’s a little bit down the same path. they stopped in front of the door to wilbur’s room, a pair of thick wooden doors, the crest of the antarctic empire carved on it. 

“well, i should get going,” techno said, turning away to walk back down the hallway. 

“you aren’t going to stay the night?” wilbur asked, confused. 

“i can’t. i only came here to see how the kingdom was doing. then, i’m on my way.”

wilbur shook his head, “you can’t leave!”  
“it’s not like you have a choice. you can’t stop me.”

a heavy object hit the top of his head as techno took a step forward. techno fell to the floor, his vision blackening. wilbur’s footsteps sounded right next to his ear as he bent down next to techno’s head, dropping whatever he hit techno in the head with, letting it clang on the floor. 

wilbur’s voice sounded right next to techno’s ear. “i’m afraid that i can’t let you do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo im finally feeling the vibe of this :) also there's gonna be a bit of angst next chapter pog


	4. Chapter 4

techno awoke to his head laying on a cold, brick floor. he sat up, rubbing his throbbing head, looking around to observe his new surroundings. he was in a dimly lit brick room, the only two sources of light coming from a small, barred-off window, and from a torch hanging behind a wall of bars across from the wall with the window. there were two knights through the bars, armed with a sword each and standing perfectly still, waiting for instruction. 

the echoing of a wooden door creaking open sounded through the hallway around the corner of the guard’s room, and techno stood up. he walked to the wall with the bars, which was only three steps, and wrapped his hands around them. he gave the bars a test shake, just to see their stability, and they barely moved. 

one of the guards gave techno a sharp look when we shook the bars a little harder, “don’t do that.”

“what’s he doing?” wilbur’s voice echoed off the hallway. he rounded the corner, now wearing his full knight armor, rather than the shirt he was wearing the night before. 

he hated the way wilbur stared at him, disgust creeping up. it filled him with rage.

“just woke up, your highness,” one of the guards said. “immediately tried the security of the bars.”

“no, that’s- i-” techno opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it after looking wilbur in the eyes.

wilbur let out a laugh, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “the audacity of you, you know.”

he turned around to pace, finger pointing at techno, “first, you impersonate my dead brother. then, you have the audacity to try to escape? who sent you?”

“wilbur? it’s me! techno! i’m not impersonating anybody!” 

he saw a sarcastic grin form on wilbur’s face, “riiiight,”

“it’s me! i swear! it’s techno!”

wilbur whipped around to create direct eye contact with techno. he looked grim, almost angry. “my brother’s dead. he died years ago.”

techno let his shoulder’s drop, exhausted. “please, wilbur. please, just believe me. it’s me! techno! your brother! and I can explain, just let me talk,”

wilbur turned, ready to turn the corner again, “i’ll be back later to give you the time for your trial.”

“wilbur, i-”

the door slammed shut.

\---

it was quiet for a few minutes in the cell. techno sat down in one of the corners of the cell, letting his head rest against the cold, stone wall. 

techno listened to the sounds of the people working at the castle, starting to get to work. it was almost peaceful for a moment, if he wasn’t in the situation he was in, and techno was beginning to calm down, planning out what he was going to say to the king. 

the door slammed open, making a loud sound as it bounced off the castle wall. 

in walked a boy, about the same height as techno yet a few years younger than him. he stood straight, the armor he was wearing perfectly polished, and a cape with the royal symbol fluttering behind him. it wasn’t until he opened his mouth that techno recognized him.

“who are you?” the teen asked.

techno looked right at the boy, shocked. he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. techno looked into the eyes of the teen, bright blue and glaring. a feeling of bittersweetness crept up, the years and years he had been gone suddenly dawning on him. 

the boy looked angry at the lack of an answer, and reached for his sword. he unsheathed it and stuck it in between the bars of the jail cell, arm fully outstretched for the sword to reach just underneath techno’s chin. 

“answer the question, criminal.”

“tommy!”

the boy whipped around to see wilbur, standing in the doorway. he wasn’t looking happy.

“what did i say about threatening prisoners?”

tommy’s shoulders dropped as he repeated a verse that he had evidently recited many times before, “don’t hurt prisoners.”

“and what are you doing?”

tommy’s voice went full defensive as he turned to look at wilbur, the sword still pointing at techno’s throat. “will! i was only holding my sword! i wasn’t going to hurt him!”

“still, there’s a weapon in the vicinity of the prisoner. he’s mad enough to impersonate our dead brother, what do you think he could do with that sword right up against his throat?”

techno looked past tommy, at wilbur, locking eyes with him. there was coldness in wilbur’s eyes, hatred even. no ounce of his childhood was left in him. the same was with tommy, the child had grown from his energetic ways, getting shaped into the shell of a potential future king, of a piece of royalty. there was no trace of the lighthearted kid that used to bother techno as a child. 

it was nothing like techno had remembered, five years ago. neither of his brothers seemed familiar to him, in any way. it wasn’t like they had forgotten him, it was like they had moved on. 

the thought of him solely being a past memory made tears begin to well up in his eyes. techno blinked, breaking the eye contact to look down at his feet, trying to get rid of the tears. it had been a long time since he felt like crying. 

he felt wilbur’s cold eyes still on him. “you will be brought before the king in three hours. he will decide what to do with you.”

tommy let out a cold laugh, “like we don’t already know what’s gonna happen.”

he took his sword and sheathed it, turning to follow wilbur, but stopped for a second, thinking.

the boy turned back around, looking back at techno. he walked closer to the bars, and spoke in a whisper, “i don’t know who you are, or why you’re here, but you better enjoy your last few hours alive.”

and with that, he turned and left, leaving a heavy silence to fall over the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thank you guys for all the nice comments! i haven’t had the chance to respond to any but i’ve seen them! (it’s a shame ao3 doesn’t have a like button on comments, cause i’m very socially awkward sothat’s what i normally do lmao)


	5. Chapter 5

the castle hallways were bustling with people. there were maids, guards, knights, and everyone in between. 

techno was marched through the halls, the shackles on his wrists far too tight to escape out of. 

he was brought into the throne room on the other side of the castle, townspeople crowding around from the edges, a large, red carpet in the middle leading up to the throne. when the doors opened to let him in, whispers filled the room. 

the doors shut loudly behind him as the guards moved him to the middle of the room, a few yards away from the throne. 

on the throne sat the king, wearing a dark green color, his crown gold and intricate, adorned with emeralds. 

wilbur was standing on one side. tommy was on the other. they both looked directly forwards, to the back of the room, not daring to look over at techno. 

“kneel,” one of the guards whispered into techno’s ear. when he didn’t succumb, they kicked the back of his knee. 

the king, who was sitting back in this throne, leaned forwards. 

“so this is the thief that was trying to impersonate my son?”

wilbur nodded, still looking straight ahead. “that’s right, father. he tried to get me to follow him away, most likely into the woods to kidnap me.”

“well,” king phil turned to look at wilbur. “i’m proud you didn’t follow him.” 

a smile creeped up on wilbur’s face. “thank you, your majesty.”

techno looked down at the floor in a slight fury. he he never received praise as prince, not even an ounce of respect given by the king. all that ever happened was that he would constantly get reprimanded for every little action, “do this, do that, but don’t do that,”

phil turned his head back to techno.

“what’s your name, criminal?”

“it’s me! i’m techno!” 

phil laughed cruelly. 

“guards, take him away,” he said, leaning back into his throne and making a shooing motion with his hand. 

“no no no! i am your son!” techno cried as he felt the guards reach for his shoulders. the king glared at him, cold and bitter.

“you are not my son. my son died five years ago.”

“i am your son. and i can prove it.”

phil leaned on his elbow, hand holding his face up, almost bored. “prove it.”

“i-i remember when you took me fishing. i was fourteen, and i didn’t like it, i was too impatient to catch a fish, but i stayed. i stayed and waited because i wanted to make you proud. because even though i felt like i was being shoved in a box, a perfect mold where i had to do everything that was expected, where i couldn’t explore, where i had to sit all day and do everything according to your orders so that one day, one day in the future, when you died, and when i became king, you would look down at me and be proud.”

techno stopped for a second to take a breath. his face was warm, strands of hair sticking to the hot tears that were running down. since when had he been crying?

he let out a shaky breath, and started to speak again.

“i remember sparring with wilbur. i taught him all i knew, so that he would be able to defend himself. and when i started teaching tommy, the castle guards yelled at me. they said i was breaking the rules, that tommy wouldn’t need to fight, and that i wouldn’t either, because i would be king, and then i would have knights to fight for me. but all i wanted to do was make sure that they would always be safe.”

“it was selfish of me to leave, i know. i just didn’t want to have to own up to what the people expected of me.”

techno looked down into his lap, letting the tears run down his face.

“i never deserved a family like you.”

the people around techno stirred. whispers filled the room as the king looked down into his lap.

wilbur and tommy were looking around, a bit frantically. 

“silence!” the king yelled. the throne room was suddenly silent again.

philza stood up, walking slowly forwards.

techno flinched, thinking he was about to get hit, or for something to happen, but all he felt was a hand on his shoulder. 

‘“my son,” phil whispered, “welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter incoming! thank you again for the kudos and comments!


End file.
